cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gil-Navarié
Gil-Navarié is the island from which the ael'ùvah hail. It is located in the Eusian Sea, south of Donton. Together with the Havessé Islands and some other isles, it forms the Elven Isles. History Gil-Navarié was once the home of the Valiö and thus was the seat of their empire, which spanned all of Eusiac. Originally, it was a bay that was attached to the mainland. However, during an event called Lokve's Anger, the land was flooded and became an island. When the Valiö fell, those on Gil-Navarié froze themselves and went into hibernation. When they awoke, they were the ael'ùvah. Geography Gil-Navarié is temperate. Most of the population resides at coastal regions as much of the central regions are jungle. In the centre of Gil-Navarié is the capital city, also called Gil-Navarié. There are very few mountains in Gil-Navarié. The only mountain range is located in the north, south of Sangéth. The largest mountain, Siërra Grés, is located in the city of Gil-Navarié. Politics The political landscape of Gil-Navarié has changed countless times. In its early history, it was divided into two city-states, who fought against each other in a costly war. Soon, those city-states were united under one leader. Gil-Navarié was once united as a single entity, with control over land in Palmu and the Island of Oracle, however, during the Palmuian Uprising, the Paramount King at the time was slain and the island was fractured into many warring city-states. For almost ten thousand years, the city-states fought, allied and traded with each other. Some of the city-states, like Sangéth and Gil-Gotham, had impressive power in regions outside the Elven Isles. Sangéth, being the naval power of the island, had colonised much of the islands around Donton and Palmu. Under Hanethéöir, Gil-Navarié was once again reunited in the War of Ael'ùvahian Reunification. It lived in relative peace for some time, however, it entered an alliance with the ugluh of Asterl Bzasmim, the nargds of Dír and Stjerkaj, Palmu and Socra. As part of this alliance, it went to war with the Mithraleenean Empire. Although initially successful, the alliance was beaten in an imperial counter-attack. As punishment for the invasion, the empire invaded and conquered Gil-Navarié and made it an imperial province. The island remained an imperial province for thousands of years, until the Third Empire of Mithraleen. A few hundred years after that there was a rebellion on the island. The rebellion was co-ordinated by one called Rrechír, a noble of an ancient family. He encouraged several revolts in many of the cities of the island. One by one, the cities fell, until at last Rrechír and his rebellion were the dominant force on the island. They kicked out the legions and killed any governors and lords of the empire that they found. Rrechír proclaimed that the Fledging Hegemony had been born. Cities *Gil-Navarié (capital) *Gil-Gotham *Gíl *Sangéth *Físros *Sadré *Zorés Trivia *The island was called Gil-Galad in the earlier history of the legendarium. *''Gil'' means land or city in ael'ùvahian while Navarié means beautiful, so, in the Erius language, it means beautiful land. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Imperial Provinces Category:Valiän Provinces Category:Islands Category:Provinces of the Fledging Hegemony